


I'm only written that way.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M, Odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is reading fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only written that way.

Most of the plane was in darkness. J.J. and Emily had taken up the Captains offer to use the bunks in the crew quarters.  
Morgan was snoring gently two seats back and behind him Dave was snoring with a lot more volume, maybe he needed his sinus checked.

Hotch stretched and stood, heading for the coffee pot, seeing the light further down the plane he prepared a drink for Reid too.

The light was creating a golden halo around Reid’s head as he read. Did the boy never sleep?

Reid nearly jumped out of his skin as Hotch flopped down in the chair beside him.  
He fussed with his tablet then placed it face down on the table.  
Hotch grinned, what was he reading, something saucy?  
Well he was a grown-up, he was entitled to read what he liked.

Hotch couldn’t help teasing him.  
“You hid that as if I was your parent catching you looking at naughty pictures. What are you reading?”

Reid frowned, staring deeply into Hotch’s eyes then made a decision.  
“I’m reading about us. People who like the show, they write their own take on things. It’s called Fan Fiction.”

Hotch looked questioningly,” People write stuff, about the show, what, making up other cases you mean, other stories?”

“Well some are case studies…but most are more…em personal…This ones about us.” 

“Us, the team?”

“No us Hotch, me and you, in a relationship…having hot sex…lots of hot sex…”Reid was eyeing his boss up. Wondering if he should take a chance.

Hotch shifted restlessly in his seat. Reid’s words were making him hard.  
It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it. Spencer was gorgeous, how could anyone not want to fuck him. 

“Us, hot… em…you like reading about this stuff?”

“Well it’s not likely to happen in the show is it?”

Hotch shook his head, “Sadly not.”

Reid smiled, “So you would…have you thought about….often?”

“Not often. Once or twice a day maybe?” Hotch smiled back.

Reid ran his tongue over his top lip.

Hotch followed the pink tip with his eyes, wondering what it would feel like to touch it with his own,  
to feel that hot mouth wrapped round his now, painfully hard, cock. 

Reid leaned forward touching their lips together, prising Hotch’s mouth open with his tongue,  
thrusting inside making him moan and reach for Spencer’s head,  
holding it still as he kissed in return, tongues dancing and wrestling together. 

Spencer ran his hand down Aaron’s chest until he reached the waistband of his suit pants where he unzipped them and slipped his hand inside. 

Hotch could have stopped him, should have stopped him, they were on a plane after all, with other people.  
“We shouldn’t.” 

Reid took Aaron’s hand and placed it over himself.  
“I will, if you will, I’m horny too. Relax, I’m not going to strip you naked.” He grinned. “ Not yet.  
I’m not going to use my tongue and my fingers to get you hot. Not yet.  
I’m not going to bend you over the table and fuck you. Not yet. I’ll save all that for when we’re alone. ”

Fuck it, Hotch gave in to his urges. It felt so good, Spencer’s voice whispering in his ear.  
Spencer’s hand wrapped round him, rubbing gently, sliding his thumb over the head, hot and leaking. He rocked up into the hand. 

He unzipped Spencer and slid his hand inside.   
His eyes nearly popped out of his head, Reid was enormous, long and thick.  
Aaron moaned as he imagined it entering him. Slamming into him, hard and fast.

Reid covered his mouth to cut off the moans and kissed him dirtily.  
He tightened his grip and murmured, “Mm yes, think of it, think of me, hard and deep inside, Come for me Aaron.”

Hotch spilled over Reid’s hand and Reid, chuckled.  
He tapped Aaron’s hand to tighten his grip and bucked into the fist as he brought himself off.  
He sucked Hotch’s tongue into his mouth.  
“Mm that was great and It’ll be even better when we’re alone.”

They tidied up and left the plane, Hotch still shell-shocked over what had happened.  
Had He and Spencer really jacked each other off.  
And when did Reid become so forceful. Wasn’t he, Hotch supposed to be the dominant one.

He mentioned this to Reid on the way to his apartment.  
Spencer laughed, “I’m only written that way in the series Aaron, we both know who’s in charge here don’t we?”

Hotch swallowed and nodded, wondering what was coming next.

In the apartment Spencer had stripped them both off swiftly and pulled Aaron into the shower.  
He had knelt and taken Hotch into his mouth, licking and sucking till Hotch was about to explode, then he turned him round and using his tongue and three fingers had prepared him for his long, hard, length.

“This may hurt, at least in the beginning, but I promise it will be worth it.”

Hotch bit his lip then relaxed as Reid pushed slowly inside, taking it easy, taking it slow until he felt Hotch give and began thrusting in earnest.  
Harder and harder, slamming Hotch against the shower wall, harder.  
“Oh that’s good, I knew it would be. I’ve wanted to do this forever.”

They came together, Hotch splattering the shower wall, feeling Reid spilling inside of him.

They lay in bed and recovered, holding each other and laughing with pleasure.  
“Oh that was so fun.”  
“Thank the fan-fic people.”

 

Hotch got up through the night to use the bathroom.

There was a shade behind the glass.

“Did you have fun?”

“Are you the author?”

“One of them. Malfoible.”

“One of them?”

“There are lots of us. We write different things.  
You’re my O.T.P. and I’m a sappy romantic, so I always want to give you a happy ending, and I can’t hurt you, so no bondage or masochism.  
And if you want to have sex with someone else you’ll have to pick another author.”

“O.T.P?”

“One true pairing.”

Aaron smiled and nodded.  
“Ah, well Reid is my O.T.P. too. I don’t want to have sex with anyone else.”

A voice called from the bedroom.

“Aaron were you talking to someone?”

“Author, or one of them. She says if we want anything, em more em,,,like bondage…or…we’ll need another author.”

“Did she give you any names?” Spencer looked sexily up at his lover.


End file.
